User talk:TheivingFan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Wow! Here already (yes, the image is from Avatar, but it's a free use image)? I could give you a few good tips, copy and paste the code on the Ship Infobox Template to the page you are building, then, if you decide to create articles on specific ships in that series do the same with the Individual Ship Infobox Template. Thanks so much for joining, and drop me a link to the article when you are done! If you need any more help feel free to ask. By the way, could you join my Communipedia sometime in the near future? And one more thing... Request Errr... you might want to post that exact request to this guy, and explain to him that this forum of his has been locked, which is why you couldn't make the request there. You can create the page now, fill out what you need to on the Loosing Hope page, and then just add the image later if you'd like. And please use proper grammar on the Loosing Hope RP, or you will most likely receive many complaints from other users. Plus the role play won't begin for at least another week, so you have time to prepare. Thanks, P.S. - Obama just made an important speech you might want to see.. heres the link --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Escape From Reach The SPARTAN template is here. And about the Eternal Peacekeeper, sure, that's how my guys will escape from Reach and get on Hope too. Just remember that I make the first post, where that means that I will have control over how our characters land on Hope (if you decide to come down from the Peacekeeper), and where you get to continue from with your post. Hey, if you want to change your mind, you can always just message me before the RP commences, and you can change the story about how you plan to get to Hope (another ship who received the distress signal, etc.). It's all up too you. The time between now and the start is when we can do all of the planing and article creating. If you want to add a battle location to Hope, you know what to do right? If you want me to create a new location (City, Battlefield, etc.) on Hope just let me know and I'll create the page for you. Cheers, :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates No offense, but you really need to know how to use a template. Let me fix up your avenger class article please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I built the foundation here. Good luck ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Let me check it out for you. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the Grapes of Wrath, my friend. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: What's up? Well I plan to get to creating the Super-Spire page sometime tonight. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Megan Fox lesbian sex tape that I promised you, just joking, it's the Halo: Reach emblem generator... or is it? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Lookie what i wrote! The Super-Spire has been deployed... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 04:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) In a week, yes. The RP begins next week. Anyways, I added another photo to Super-Spire. : )--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, error. I fixed it already. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Errors and relocation of page I fixed all of the pages errors up and added it to Luc-056, where it should be. I can see that you have made many grammatical and canological errors with your writing. For one example, you stated that Luc continued "on foot" to the Reyes-McLees shipyard (an official place in the Halo universe). Well I find that quite strange, because the Reyes-McLees shipyard is an orbital shipyard ORBITING MARS!!! Yeah! Mars! I really beg of you that you reference Halopedia, and review a few good dictionaries, before posting any info to the Roleplay. Sorry that I sound so pissed, but you really should understand what you write about before writing it. I fixed up all errors in the story, and will leave you to re-write anything that defies canon. Thanks, and I know that it is the thought that counts, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) sup how do i get started? I made the hepitidas b satelite dish thing already. about that... he is not on for the time being.TheMerciless 22:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah..... what do you mean by all the colors, sectors, affiliation, etc. alright search up hades (natural satelite) see how it is alright adding my characters to the unsc list, can you dig up a character format? yeah..... specialty and class? Roberto, my man (and no, i am not saying that in the homosexual sort of way, but more in like the guido sort of way)! Just wondering, could you email me your answers for the Science video lab #6 that we are working on in school. My email is: communipedia@gmail.com. Thanks man, : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a joke. And ok. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) "the new place" I am happy that you've noticed the page already. I don't have many big plans for that system in general, and if anything, one of the gas giants may be the location of some Forerunner ruins of little importance. I might reference it occasionally in the RP or related posts, but it isn't important. Keep in mind that I have only had ideas about the new place so far. All that I can tell you is that it take place in an extragalactic location. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Bigger than yours... Hey, Roberto. Ya know that all posts are required to be longer. At least three paragraphs. Just keep this in mind, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'ld love it if you remembered to sign all of your posts, and place the ending quotation after the period (.), question mark (?), exclamation point (!), etc. like the example below: "You must proper grammar!" cried Chris in an annoyed tone --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The RP and Torkamentov Yah, assuming you agree, my Admiral is going to be shuttling over to your ship and taking over. It hgets to be the new flagship. If you want, you can have the UNSC Siren's Call, or we can have Mulgrew in charge. I just thought it made more sense for Torkamentov to be in charge, since he is a Rear Admiral and your is the strongest ship in the system. Only put one space between paragraphs. And check grammar. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I will give you story control over Mulgrew, if I can use Morgan in my chapters. Just remember, Mulgrew is an ONI commodorer, section 3. He has more sense of morals than the average ONI person, and he is also smart. Azecreth 17:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello ladies, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Shadow drive Azecreth's character's granted you ONI clearance, and you are leaving for Hades. I read his last post. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fan. I need you to not post about the Srien's call in your next post, or at least only a little. I'm going to throw in a space plot twist, and I need nothing to really change in space for a bit. I will also be using Roberts in the section, and I'm temporarily taking back control of Mulgrew. I will not kill Roberts, I just need to use the Siren's Call for what I'm planning. Azecreth 02:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I have made you an Avenger-class image. Go to the page to see. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, your guy is alive. Soon you will have your ship back. Also, the envelope has a letter that you can put in some emotional stuff, and it has the Mk.2 Shadow Drive, made of all human tech. Azecreth 16:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Whatever As long as it follows canon. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry, every time i make a post, I have to delete it. I do give you permission to use Matt. -Therider Rides Alone 14:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Your guy can be rescued as of my last post. However, I would prefer if you end up on the bridge of the Pax Americana, so I can use Robert for my next post. You won't talk much. Azecreth 17:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care how Robert gets there, as long as he does. So I leave it up to you. Whichever suits you best, ou do it. Azecreth 02:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I asked for a levitating vehicle. Not a tank. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Vanity Hey Fan. Can you tell me where you got that Vanity image from, or just Vanity? Can you give me a link? Reply on your page please. Nope, not me. But thanks anyway. I'll probably need it in the future. Azecreth 22:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) lol ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You know that the Grapes is fighting two Covenant warships as your characters leisurely recline on the bridge, right. Might want to post that next time.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) check.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) At some point Roberts needs to get that disk from Gingrich. It doesn't have to be on your next post, just eventually. Lave me a message for when you plan on putting it in, and I'll tell you whats on it. Azecreth 16:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat. Gingrich isn't my character, so it's up to you. As for the message, it says this: : I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness. Hell, after what happened there, I don't expect you to forgive me even if I asked. But I do have something to say to you, and I hope you'll listen. : I've been thinking long and hard about that battle, going over it in my mind, seeing every detail in my tormented mind. And I've come to the conclusion hat you were right. There I've said it. You were right, I was wrong. If I had turned around, it would have ended with the destruction of both our ships. The UNSC fleet wouldn't have shown up for a while, and we would have died. Sacrificing the ship wasn'texactly a completely rational thing to do, but in the end it was the right choice. : I don't blame you for Mulgrews death. He made the decision, not you. So don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your choice to make. And while I regret his loss, he will always live on in spirit. : That's it. I've said my piece. Forgive me if you want, or hate my guts for the rest of eternity, I don't blame you. Just on't let yourself be consumed with greif, with that feeling that "If I had only done this, then he might have lived". Don't concern yourselves with what might have been. Keep yourself focused on what you have, and don't let yourself be distracted. Do that, and the whole dang galaxy will be betteer off for it. Goodbye. Azecreth 22:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I had to delete your last post. See why, please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Roberto! You have been granted the honorary rank of Semen! You know that Tron is Matt's character, right?--''Chris talk blog 16:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC)'' You no understand --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Changing Avenger-class battleship to dreadnaught. Just thought I'd let ya know. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Well keep in mind that it is the only UNSC ship with more than one MAC cannon, much less three. It would be better classified a super-dreadnaught, but that would be unrealistic. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) WHHYYYY!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That's hillarious, man! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You can do it. I'm sure you'll do him justice. Azecreth 23:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well you just create a Post-2552 Modifications section, or a table chart or something. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) It's more Foxtrot's invention, but whatever since I am the co-creator. It's ok with me for you to do that.Azecreth 19:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks, I'll consider... it doesn't really follow the CARNWENNAN color scheme though. And I wouldn't have known that that was you considering that you didn't leave me a signature, if it wasn't for your poor grammarz. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm FounderPikapi, you? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) "The back of the mouth isn't pink?" you complain. Everything is screwed up. I feel like the biggest jerk for this. Hey, Torkamentov is headed back to the Grapes of Wrath, ''apparently by himself. If you want to Rp his arrival, and the awkward moments with Garcia, then I'll take over from there so we can shoot stuff in space :D. Azecreth 20:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) www.syndicate-reach.webs.com --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Apparently I'm on the Americana now, not the Grapes of Wrath, so unless we are talking via video link, I don't see how we could work together. And keep an eye on my character. I just threw a Checkhovs Gun into his plotline. Or just call it foreshadowing. --Azecreth 13:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) SPARTAN's Template Awwwwwwwww... was roberto kicked from his team on the Halo Fanon League. How sad...--PikapiSigMini|22:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) --PikapiSigMini|01:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to be putting a new arc for Torkamentov in effect soon, but I need your permission. Basically, Torkamentov has had to deal with a lot of stuff. I think that he's been hitting on the stimulants. So these stimulants are affecting his judgement. Thats how he came up with the crazy, "Slipspace the ship away" Plan. However, thats not all their affecting. Torkamentov may be getting jealous of Garcia, since he got promoted to Commodore then Admiral within a week of each other. That and Torkamentov's ship got blown up, along with Mulgrew. Torkamentov may also be thinking that Garcia has been affected by the Followers, who have always gone to Garcia first, even though Torkamentov outranks him. TO make a long story short, Torkamentov is going to become less trusting of Garcia or something, I'm going to kill off Admiral Gingrich, and then things wuill go downhill as Torkamentov tries to save the fleet from the"alien influence" that is controlling Garcia. *wink wink* So what do you think? Azecreth Hey, it's Matt. Where is Luc and his team? Can I have them reach the escape pods with us? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I used to be a more active user, but then I took a sniper round to the knee (Yeah, Dovahkiin's eh pretty cool guy). I too, haven't edited the RP in a while. I plan on formatting them into novels from the point of views of some of our player characters soon, but I don't know when I'll get to that. Friends like Therider have tried keeping it active, but I was always the life of the party and now that I'm gone... Feel free to edit though. I might make a few more posts before I quit. Its a shame, because I'll probably never get around to finishing the roleplay before I officially come around to dedicating all of my time elsewhere. Now, I maintain a more active presence on Wikination (You'll laugh your ass of when you see me), Dead Space Fanon (Where Nanosoldier has been busy plagiarizing my work), and most recently, the recently renovated Elder Scrolls Wiki (Another fanon wiki that I am not an administrator of! But Nanosoldier is... and a very familiar cabal). Cheers, bro. Pikapi (Chat • ) 01:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC)